Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 32
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 32 ist die 32. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der vierte und letzte Teil der Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Curse of Ra Moon" Part Four: '' ''The startling, jaw-dropping conclusion to this MEGA-EPIC story is here! The tables have turned as the evil Dr. Wily and his sixteen Robot Masters stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Mega Man! But the ominous alien known as RA MOON still threatens the lives of both the heroes AND the villains! Who will survive and what will become of them? Can their combined power overcome Ra Moon? One thing is certain?there's no way our hero will be walking away from this one unscathed! Featuring an all-new cover art from Mega-art-guru Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and an awesome new "payback" variant cover from artist POWREE (Sandra and Woo)! Total Eclipse Der Kampf zwischen den Robot Master von Dr. Light und Dr. Wily gegen die Robot Master von Ra Moon hält weiter an. Noch immer ist Ra Thor nicht besiegt und Mega Man ist gezwungen, weitere Waffen und Fähigkeiten von anderen Robotern zu sammeln, um eine Chance gegen die Erfindung von Dr. Wily zu haben. Als Ra Moon auch noch das Immunsystem gegen den Blackout der Robot Master von Wily entfernen lässt, feuert Mega Man mit all seinen eingeprägten Waffen auf Ra Thor. Dadurch wird dieser von ihm und Break Man besiegt, doch Ra Moon setzt einen weiteren Gegner, den Ra Devil, frei. Dr. Wily bemerkt im Kampfgeschehen, dass Ra Moons Schutzschild durch den Ra Devil außer Funktion gesetzt ist und befiehlt Mega Man auf das Auge des Supercomputers zu schießen. Rock vereinbart mit ihm, dass Wily ihn zu nach Hause zu Dr. Light zurückbringen solle, falls er dafür nicht mehr die Energie haben sollte. Mit zwei Mega Bustern zerstört er Ra Moon und hebt den Blackout somit auf. Er wird wie versprochen von Wily zu Dr. Lights Labor gebracht, wo auch Roll munter durch die Wohnung flitzt. Währenddessen sendet Ra Moon eine Botschaft an seine Kinder aus, die Stardroids, um sich zu rächen. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Break Man *Rush *Original Robot Master **Cut Man **Bomb Man **Guts Man **Elec Man **Ice Man *Dr. Wily **Quick Man **Flash Man **Wood Man **Air Man **Heat Man **Crash Man **Metal Man **Bubble Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Chun-Li *Pump Man *Pharao Man *Bright Man Gegner *Ra Moon **Ra Thor **Ra Devil **Snake Man **Needle Man **Gemini Man **Shadow Man **Magnet Man **Hard Man **Top Man **Spark Man Trivia *Auf dem Cover werden Rush, Centaur Man und Elec Man gezeigt. Diese stehen jedoch nie unter der Kontrolle von Ra Moon, wie dort beschrieben wird. *Unter Character Select wird angegeben, dass Shadow Man und die anderen Robot Master, die unter dem Kommando von Ra Moon stehen, von Dr. Wily abstammen. Dies ist nicht ganz richtig, denn Shadow Man wird zum Beispiel in den Ruinen als offliner Roboter aufgefunden. *Auf der Doppelseite auf Seite 2 springt gerade Shadow Man in der Pose, die Mega Man immer macht, wenn er über etwas drüberhüpft. *Ra Thor ist ebenfalls ein Boss aus Super Adventure Rockman. Bei dem Spark Shot, der Fähigkeit, die am meisten bei Ra Thor an Schaden anrichtet, zeigt er im Comic jedoch keine große Reaktion an Beschädigung. **Im Spiel wird der Ra Devil als der New Yellow Devil gezeigt. *Der hier auftauchende Pump Man taucht erst in Mega Man 10 auf. *Der Stardroid auf der letzten Seite könnte womöglich Sunstar sein, da er ebenfalls auf den Wangen zwei orangene Striche aufweist. *Ice Man ahmt in dem Short Circuit das Märchen Schneewittchen nach. Leseprobe MegaMan32Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan32Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan32Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan32Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 32 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics